Goodbye, David Gordon
by crazycarson1
Summary: A songfic to Michelle Branch's "Goodbye To You". Pretty sad, bring a box of kleenex! *Updated*


A/N: Hey ppl! My second fic! Ok, this is incredibly sad story so get a box of tissue, you might need it! It's a songfic to Michelle Branch's "Goodbye". I don't like LM so let's get started, shall we??  
  
  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
I still remember the day he told me. He just said it so casually. "Lizzie, I have cancer." I tried to deny it. That my best friend had cancer. The one I loved. The only time I didn't deny it was when he died a month later. I thought he'd be ok.  
  
Of all the things I believed in I just wanna get it over with tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry counting the days that pass me by I've been searching deep inside my soul Words I've been hearing are getting old Feels like I'm starting over again The last three years were just pretend  
  
I had believed he'd be ok. I thought he'd get over it. But I guess I'm wrong. The truth is, I loved him. More than friend kind of love. I've been lying in my bed, crying for three days now. I feel really weak. His Funeral is Saturday and it is now Thursday. I just can't find the proper words to say goodbye to him. Everyone has been saying that I just need to move on. I'm sick of hearing that. It isn't easy to just forget about the man you love. It's the hardest thing in the world.  
  
  
  
Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything I knew. You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
  
  
  
He was the only one that really knew how I felt. I loved him so much! I still remember the day that he passed. He was so weak, barely alive. Couldn't talk, but was still the best thing that had ever happened to me. I looked at the heart monitor, he was still alive. Gordo? I heard a small "mmph" noise, telling me to say what I was saying. Um, well I wanted to say that I lov-BEEEEP. His heart monitor had made that one fateful noise. The one that meant that we were losing him. The doctors pushed me aside and they got to work. I raced out to Miranda and everyone and we tightly hugged eachother. About half an hour later, the doctor came out to announce the bad news. Gordo was dead and that they were very sorry. I dropped down to my knees, screaming. Everyone: Miranda, Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez and Miranda's little sister, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon, and even Matt. They all came to embrace me. Everyone else in the waiting room stared in symathy at the poor little blonde girl.  
  
I used to get lost in your eyes. And it seems that I can't go a day without you. And I close my eyes and you chase my thoughts away to a place where I am blinded by the light. But it's not right.  
  
At his funeral, I had to make a speech about Gordo. As I got to the podium, I couldn't do it. I ran off to the bathroom. Miranda ran after me, and since she was on the track team, so of course she got to me. She held me down until I surrendered. "Lizzie, I know you are hurt, we're all hurt! I mean, it's not like you two were married or anything." she said calmly. There was a small silence and then her eyes went into pure shock. "Oh Lizzie! You liked him didn't you?" she said appologetically. No Miranda, I loved him. I loved David Zephyr Gordon and I would do anything to get him back. By then, everyone at the funeral: Gordo, Miranda, and my family, Kate, Ethan, Larry, Parker, Mr.Digg, Principal Tweedy, Claire(yes, she came despite her utter hate for us), Mrs. Stebel, Mr.Escaobar, Mr. Pettus, and all the other teachers and a lot more students were standing around us, staring. We heard small sobs from everyone, Kate and Claire included.  
  
(chorus) And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time. I want what's yours and I want what's mine. I want you, but I'm not giving in this time. Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to. No No No... When the stars fall in the light, you are my shooting star.  
  
Mrs. Gordon brought some of Gordo's things over that she thought I'd like to have. I looked through it. In it was his hackey sack, a picture of the two of us at Disney World, a few other things, and a book. No, a journal. I read one entry and my heart melted.  
  
Febuary 17, 2002 Dear Journal, yesterday, I saw Lizzie in the library, crying her eyes out. It turns out that jerk, Ronny dumped her for some slut at his school. I mean seeing them kiss broke my heart, but seeing her cry like that would of killed me. But I stayed strong and comforted her. Toward the end of our conversation, she said I was a good friend. The truth is, I love her. Yes, I David Zephyr Gordon am in love with Elizabeth Brooke McGuire.  
  
When I saw this, my heart melted. I then realized what I had to do. I went to the flower shop and picked up some flowers. I then went to the cemetary to Gordo's grave. I knelt down, placing the flowers and then read the incription on his tombstone: Here lies David Zephyr Gordon. He has touched everyone he's met in some brilliant way. He was loved by many and hated by few. We love you, Gordo. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I left. His memory still in my heart.  
  
A/N: hope you liked it! 


End file.
